ningenfandomcom-20200214-history
Raion Jinsoku
Character First Name: Raion Character Last Name: Jinsoku IMVU Username: RaionYuki Age: 13 Date of Birth: 57 AJW Gender: Male Affiliation: Kumogakure Height: 5' Weight: 110 Lbs Occupation: Samurai Scars & Tattoos: Relationship Status: Single Personality & Behaviour: Raion growing up was always a happy kid, training with his father learning the skills of a samurai but Raion alwasy wanted and desired to have a bigger name and beat his father and be a bigger name then Jujon Jinsoku ( his father). Things changed this boys life when he became a Samurai, he gained a unique sword from his father and mother. Both were strong warriors and masters of kenjuts and Taijutsu, but when he lost both during a mission, he became a quieter kid, alwasy training and rarely speaking unless he got comfortable with people, but always determined to pass his fathers title and rank of his name and who he was. Bloodline/Clan/Family: Raion was from the jinsoku clan masters of Kenjutsu and Taijutsu, his family passed down to him 2 things, one a custom sword crafted uniquely for the clan member, Raions was created by a close family member,, growing up in the land of iron everyone in the village was close to the black smiths as they were all samurai in the land of iron, but the sword was given to Raion by his father Jujon Jinsoku ,his nickname was the Silent master, Raions mother told stories about Raions father of them growing up, it was their usual bedtime story as Raion was growing up. Raions father was a master when it came to taijutsu and kenjutsu, able to kill without making a sound. The second thing passed down from his parents was a set of four scrolls with information with anything to do with his family, from jutsus and training to his father and mothers favorite techniques and most powerful techniques, they would be hard to learn but they would be his stepping stones to surpassing his father and mother. Ninja Class: Samurai First Elemental Nature: None Second Elemental Nature: none Summon: none '' Weapon of choice: ''A white sword crafted by close friend who was a master in blacksmithing, in the land of iron, where Raion grew up with his family, it was then given to Raion as a gift for passing the academy exam and becoming a samurai. '' Strengths: ''Kenjutsu Speed '' Weaknesses: ''Ninjutsu Genjutsu Weapons Inventory: Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chuunin (60 pieces). Jounin (70 pieces) Kage (80 pieces). Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Light Weapon ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Medium Weapon ((Max 2) costing 7 pieces each):1 Heavy Weapon ((Max 1) costing 8 pieces each): Small Scroll (cost 5 pieces each):4 Medium Scroll (cost 6 pieces each): Large Scroll (cost 7 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):2 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each):2 Soldier Pills ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each):2 Total:49 Jutsu List: Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Allies: Rivals: Background Information: Raions story begins where his fathers and mothers ends, Raion was born into this world by two of the strongest warriors and masters of kenjutsu and taijutsu, both would have made excellent teachers for their young boy when he got older but as the years went by Raion began to grow up like every boy, but his father and mother having no time since he was 10 to train him as they were always on missions left him with 2 things when he became a true Samurai at the age 11 passing the academy test becoming a true Samurai. On his graduation day his father present him with 2 things, a unique sword crafted by his own hands, and a set of four scrolls with information on his clan and his parents techniques. Raion tradically lost both parents after his 12th birthday, having been given a letter with the sword he would always remeber his father words " never give up, never give in, in the name of the Jinsoku clan". Raion moved in with his uncle after the death of his parents and drastically changed over time, the once happy and alwasy training with his father kid, had become a serious, determined and silent trainee as he practiced the ways of his clan and his family so that their honor wouldnt be destroyed and it could live on. Here we are today one year after Raion moved in with his uncle in Kumogakure, Raion woul train everyday with his sword his father crafted him, in order for Raion to achieve his goal, surpassing his father and mother in strength. It wouldnt be an easy simple and early task, if Raion set his mind for that goal he was in for years of struggle and hard work if that was his real goal. His father and mother helped him when he was a child, now that they are no longer here Raion would need to do everything himself, push himeself and never cheat himself because if he cheats his training then he is only cheating himself. Roleplaying Library: Story Progression: Special Events: Casual Encounters: Spars and Battles: Wins: Losses: Training Roleplays: Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: Approved by: Category:Kumogakure Category:People